revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Emily Porter
This article is about Emily who the real Amanda Clarke switched identities with. If you are looking for the real Amanda, who now goes by this character's birth name, Emily Thorne, go here. Amanda Clarke, born Emily Thorne, was a friend of Emily Thorne from their juvenile detention days who she then switches identities with. After years from their last meeting, fate brings Amanda and Emily back together at the Hamptons where she brings some challenges and problems for Emily, but at the same time proves a useful tool against the Graysons. Biography :In this section, "Amanda Clarke" will be referred to as Emily Thorne, her real name After Emily Thorne's real parents died, she went through some pretty dark times. While living in the foster system, she was sent to a foster family with a father that abused them. At one point, Emily, unable to take anymore, stabbed her foster father with a pair of scissors to put a stop to it and was sent to Allenwood Juvenile Detention Center for it. It is in Allenwood where she and the real Amanda Clarke met. They shared a cell together and, on Amanda's first day, Emily taunts and attacks her as introduction. ("Charade") Even after Amanda defends herself, the two are still constantly hostile towards one another. Upon Warden Stiles' suggestions, Amanda makes up with her and befriends her, knowing that Emily is simply lonely and looking for a companion. Some time after Amanda was released, she helped get Emily out of juvie and offered her a swap of their identities in exchange for a substantial sum of money. Unfortunately for Emily, the money didn't last and she eventually became a stripper. Other than this, she was often approached by reporters who wanted scooped on the daughter of the infamous terrorist. Season One :From this point on, she will be referred to as Amanda Clarke, her official name In "Charade", Frank Stevens, the Graysons’ right-hand man, finds Amanda while investigating Emily Thorne. His investigation leads him to Allenwood and eventually to a strip club where Amanda was working. Despite their lack of contact for years, Amanda was still very loyal to her old friend, killing Frank to protect their secret. After the murder, Amanda made her way to the Hamptons and showed up on Emily’s doorstep. Her old friend was not happy to see her because it complicated her plans for revenge. She then temporarily stays with Nolan Ross who does not trust her. Armed with the knowledge Emily gave her years before, Amanda was able to attract Jack Porter, whom she had heard so much about from Emily. When Emily, still harboring feelings for her childhood friend, realizes that Amanda might entrap Jack, she tries to get Amanda out of the Hamptons. Amanda, however, found herself quickly falling for Jack and later told him that she was Amanda Clarke. Delighted about apparently reuniting with Amanda, they begin officially seeing each other. The "truth" about Amanda’s past spread like wildfire throughout the community, with Victoria Grayson even secretly running a DNA test between her and Charlotte Grayson, Emily's sister through David. Emily, hearing of Victoria's plan through Ryan Huntley, intervened and switched Amanda's sample with hers. The presence of Amanda at the Hamptons not only unnerved the Graysons, but also threatened to derail Emily’s plans. Amanda, although willing to help Emily because of their bond, soon found herself feeling used by Emily when she learned of all the lies Emily had told her. Emily ultimately gave Amanda the scoop on how the Graysons framed her father to take the fall for the terrorists. This information finally convinced Amanda to leave town. Despite feeling sorry for Emily, Amanda decides that she is done with Emily's plans and wants to start a life with Jack. Amanda resurfaces shortly before Tyler Barrol's murder on the beach in "Chaos". Tyler initially manages to get Amanda on her side against Emily, using her and Emily's infinity box as leverage against Emily. Halfway through, however, Amanda realizes that Emily is still her friend and double-crosses Tyler in the end, even choosing to help Emily defend herself against Tyler instead of sailing away with Jack when she had the chance. Jack later saw Amanda hovering over Tyler's body. Not wanting her to get into trouble, he tells her to escape and drags Tyler away, an act which causes Jack torment and fear of arrest when the hooded-figure becomes the prime suspect to the murder. Meanwhile, Amanda has not even gotten Jack's truck to run yet when Satoshi Takeda picks her up. In "Reckoning", just as Emily was about to profess his love for Jack, Amanda resurfaced, revealing that she is pregnant, most likely with Jack's baby. Season Two It is revealed in the season premiere "Destiny" that Takeda had helped reform Amanda's resolve about helping Emily. Amanda had been settling into her role as an expectant mother and has moved into the Stowaway with Jack, who is still having a hard time with this transition, especially with his recent encounters with Emily. After Emily instilled the idea in his head, Jack asked Amanda for a paternity test, wanting to be eased of the fear that he might not be the father. Amanda obliges, but was nervous because there was a possibility that he wasn't the father. The paternity test turns out to be positive, confirming that Jack is the father. Emily, however, withholds this information and tells Amanda otherwise to get her to agree to her plans. Amanda is heartbroken when she is told that Jack is not the father. Later, however, after Emily tells her the truth, Amanda angrily rebukes her and all her pent up anger and resentment about Emily's plans for revenge is finally brought out in the open. Upon the revelation that Charlotte is in fact David Clarke's daughter, Emily has Amanda play half-sister for Charlotte. Victoria soon decided that the best course of action would be to embrace this truth and publicly welcome Amanda into the Grayson fold, making Jack uneasy. He was overjoyed that he was going to be a father, but eventually tells her that he is unsure of their relationship. Victoria then throws a baby shower for Amanda, leading to a confrontation on behalf of Emily about her mother, Kara, which then causes Amanda to fall from the second story balcony of the Grayson manor. Rushed to the hospital, Amanda fell into a short coma which she eventually recovers from, and an emergency cesarean is performed on her, successfully getting the baby out of her. Kara, hearing about "Amanda"'s accident, rushes over to see her daughter. Seeing Kara and Amanda, and Charlotte and Amanda, together pains Emily, and Amanda is reluctant to go with Emily's plans, knowing that Kara is somehow unstable. Through Amanda though, Emily learns more about Kara and what happened between them years ago. Amanda also tells Kara that she, Emily, has forgiven her. When the Ryan brothers begin threatening the peaceful life Amanda had been dreaming of, Amanda goes to Conrad Grayson for help in "Collusion", particularly when Jack was arrested. However, when Conrad himself takes advantage of their deal, Amanda becomes desperate and uses Emily's resources to blackmail Conrad in "Union". This threatens Conrad so he steps back, subtly hinting to Nate Ryan that if he wants their deal to go on, he must take his own action against the Porters and Amanda Clarke. At some point, Jack and Amanda's relationship had gotten back on track and becomes even better than it was before. Overwhelmed by their growing feelings for each other, Jack proposes to Amanda and soon get married, reliving the play-marriage that Jack and the real Amanda had done during their childhood. The newlyweds were about to go on their honeymoon at a hotel set up by Nolan through their boat when Nate, still intent on getting the Stowaway for him and Conrad, secretly boards the boat. He emerges in the middle of the sea and threatens to kill Jack if Amanda does not give him the laptop containing the incriminating videos that Conrad wants. This all leads to a struggle and escape attempts, leading to a shot and critical Jack, who Amanda lets drift away to ensure that Nate cannot follow him. Eventually, Emily finally finds her way to the boat, after saving Jack and letting Nolan take him to the hospital. Emily manages to fight off Nate, who was unwilling to go down without a fight. When Amanda comes back on board to retrieve the necklace Emily had given her years ago, Nate sets off an explosion that injures Amanda. Minutes before her death, Emily manages to get her on the lifeboat but is unable to stop her rapid blood loss. Amanda asks Emily to look after her family, and Emily grieves as they say they final words to each other. Unable to carry her weight any further, Amanda's body sinks into the sea and off the half-deflated lifeboat, leaving Emily to mourn and reminisce about her. Personality Before she changed her name, Emily Thorne was aggressive, attacking her foster father and getting into a fight with the real Amanda Clarke. However they later became close friends and Emily said that Amanda was like a sister to her and even asked Emily to be the godmother to her son. After changing her name, Amanda became a stripper. She was flirtatious and flirted with Frank Stevens and Jack Porter. Despite her flirtatious personality, Amanda was still capable of shocking violence and actually killed Frank to stop him from revealing the truth about Emily Thorne. The warden of the juvenile facility claimed that Amanda was less intelligent than Emily and that Emily could manipulate her. However Amanda was strong willed and didn't like being pushed around. Although she claimed that she would do anything for Emily, she was willing to stand up to her and when Emily told her that she couldn't stay in Hamptons, Amanda retorted that she hadn't asked for her permission. Amanda was also a skilled liar being able to make Jack believe that she was the real Amanda Clarke. This allowed her to enter into a romantic relationship with him. Relationships Romance Jack Porter : Main Article: Amanda and Jack Family Carl David Porter Friends Emily Thorne : Main Article: Emily and Amanda Appearances Trivia *Amanda is sometimes nicknamed "Fauxmanda" by fans. Memorable Quotes *I don't remember asking for your permission. Amanda_quotes1.jpg Gallery Emily-vs-emily 556x371.jpg OlFace.jpg Ooo.jpg The-real-emily-thorne-480x325.jpg Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased